powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Spy Squadron
Power Rangers Spy Squadron is a fanfiction series created by Mr. Bazam, and has a Spy motif. It takes place in a world without Power Rangers (except for media), and where nothing remotely magical or supernatural exists naturally. It follows a group of childhood friends, who are teenage spies, in their mission to defeat a corrupt organization and save the planet, while obtaining the past powers of Power Rangers. All the Zords are based off of past zords of the PR franchise. Plot Long ago, a group of friends were chosen to work for a government project. However, there was an accident that gave them control over a natural element and a genetic ability. In the present, society has evolved into a very technological era and is powered by a nearly infinite power source known as Extron. However, a genius criminal and his business associates have emerged to cause chaos and take over the world. Yet, children of the scientist-friends have inherited their parents' genetic superpowers and have been trained be spy warriors since birth. Now, the entire world must rely on a group of 5 15-year-olds as they become the 25th generation of Power Rangers. Along the way, the must also inherit the past powers of the Power Rangers with their animal partners, codenamed "AnimaRoids", and must find other Animaroids and team up with the Legendary Rangers... while still trying to find time to do their homework. Characters Rangers Allies 'ETC MorphTech Unit' *DeVonne Campbell: Elias' and Skylar's Dad, and the mentor to the Spy Rangers. He is also the chief of the MorphTech/Spyonic unit of the ETC. *Skylar Campbell - Elias' younger techwiz sister, she designed the protocols for all technology within the base. *Julia Campbell - Elias' mom, the designer of the Zords *Ryan Forrester - Trent's Dad Civilians 'Animaroids' Main Article: AnimaRoid '' *Lionel Liot: Elias' partner Animaroid. *Dolly Fin: Kylie's partner Dolphin-like Animaroid. *Ryan Osorio: Landon's partner Animaroid. *Eli Phant: Trent's partner Animaroid *Tigraciem: Bella's Partner Animaroid *Shox & Shocto: Lucas's Animaroids *Fal-Connie: Skylar's Animaroid *Prime-8 (Spy Squadron): An Animaroid that partnered himself with Elias *Maddie Campbell: Clay's assigned police dog and the Campbell family's pet that had to become an Animaroid 'Forever Rangers' 'Legendary Rangers (in order of appearance) '''Cosmic Space Entities * Fieron - A FireStar Angel from the Cosmox Galaxy. "He" (using the gender terms of Earth) controls fire and is the "brother" of Stjerneklart * Stjerneklart - A Cosmic Space Angel from the Cosmox Galaxy. They are Agender and are composed of a small cosmic pocket dimension (they/them pronouns). Villains (insert villainous corporation name here) *Skelectro - the main villian. He recieved the negative powers of fire and lightning from the Spyonic Labs accident from 20 years ago. *Jellicora - Skelectro's secretary. She recieved the negative energy of the Ocean and Lightning from the Spyonic Labs accident. Agender in monster form, Female in human form. *Anubiax - the Egypt-loving Chief of Human Resources officer of (villian Corp. name). 'Nega Rangers' This Evil group of rangers was formed from the Temporarily-brainwashed little siblings of the rangers, and they were only active about six episodes. M Arsenal Morphing Devices *Spy Meta-Morpher - the main morphing device of the core 5 rangers. It is designed to be compatible with the LegenDisks and the Legendary Morphin' Cards *Lightning Meta-Morpher Weapons *Spy Saber - the main sidearm of the Spy Rangers. Uses the LegenDisks for powered up attacks *Grappler Gun - the secondary sidearm of the Spy Rangers. *Ultra Spy Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Spy Striker◆◆◆◆◆ ***LeoBlaze Sword◆ ***Tiger FrozenFang ◆ ***Elephorest Shield◆ ***Dol-Fin Trident◆ ***Rhino Rammer◆ **Spy Squadron Buster◆◆◆◆◆ ***Dragon Arrow◆ ***Penguin Pole◆ ***Snake Axe◆ ***Shark Swords◆ ***Mammoth Mauler◆ *Lightning Laser◆ **Lightning Lance◆ **ChargeTaurus Cannon◆ *Sky Sabers◆ *K-9 Cannon◆ Multi-Use Items *Legendisks - the device that records a ranger's powers and allows all rangers to morph *Morphin' Cards - the secondary morphing items of the Spy Rangers, allows them to morph into Past Power Rangers. Zords Spy Zord and WonderZord System :Legend:◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord, ➲ carrier zord, ◇ secondary piloted zord *Spy Squad Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆➲❖❖❖❖❖❖◇◇◇◇◇◆◆❖❖ **Spy Squadron Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ ***Lion SpyZord◆ ***Tiger SpyZord◆ ***Elephant SpyZord◆ ***Dolphin SpyZord◆ ***Rhino SpyZord◆ **ShockTaurus Megazord➲❖ ***ChargeTaurus Megazord/Bull SpyZord➲ ***Squid SpyZord❖ **MuscleMax Megazord❖❖❖❖❖ ***Gorilla SpyZord◆ ***Bear Brother SpyZords❖❖ ****Polar Bear SpyZord❖ ****Black Bear SpyZord❖ ***Turquoise Turtle SpyZord❖ ***Bison SpyZord❖ **Wonderforce Megazord◇◇◇◇◇ ***Dragon WonderZord◇ ***Penguin WonderZord◇ ***Snake WonderZord◇ ***Shark WonderZord◇ ***Mammoth WonderZord◇ **SkySWAT Megazord ***Canine Cruiser◆ ***Canine Copter❖ ***Falcon SpyZord◆ ***Engine Machondor❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - *''Alternate Combination'' - *''Alternate Combination'' - *''Alternate Combination'' - *''Alternate Combination'' - *''Alternate Combination'' - *''Alternate Combination'' - *''Alternate Combination'' - *''Alternate Combination'' - *''Alternate Combination'' - *''Alternate Combination'' - *''Alternate Combination'' - Legend Zord System *Sentinel Knight *Engine Machondor *Red Lion Wildzord *BullZord/Bull SpyZord➲ * Episodes 'Season' 1 #Spy-Style Start, Part 1 #Spy-Style Start, Part 2 #Getting on the Grid #*Debut of Legendary Ranger Modes #Special Ops Strike #*A Tribute to Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters #*Debut of the Zords and Legendary Sentai Modes #A Mighty Morphin' Mission #*A Tribute to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers #Legs to Stand On #*Debut of Bison SpyZord #It's In the Cards #*A Tribute to JAKQ Dengekitai #Mystic Meeting #*A Tribute to Power Rangers Mystic Force #Opposites Attract #The Primate Directive, Part 1 #The Primate Directive, Part 2 #Soul Searching #Having a Wild Time #A Golden Opportunity #*Debut of Lucas #Gold Rush, Part 1 #Gold Rush, Part 2 #A Heart of Gold #Samurai Smackdown #*A tribute to Power Rangers (Super) Samurai #Stay Gold, Lucas #Super Spies, part 1 #Super Spies, part 2 #Spies and Ninjas #*A Tribute to Power Rangers Ninja Storm (Part 1) #The Second Storm #*A Tribute to Power Rangers Ninja Storm (Part 2) #A Supreme Sibling Squabble #*Introduction of the Nega Rangers #Just a Lone Sibling's Soul #* A Tribute To Choujuu Sentai Liveman #Sibling Smackdown #A Super Mega Mission #*A Tribute to Power Rangers Super Megaforce and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger #Crimson Crisis (Part 1) #A Second Shade of Red (Part 2) #Fowl Play #*A Tribute to Chojin Sentai Jetman #The Lost Powers #Mach Full Force, Part 1 #*Tribute to Power Rangers RPM/Engine Sentai Go-Onger #Mach Full Force, Part 2 #*Tribute to Power Rangers RPM/Engine Sentai Go-Onger #Canine Conundrum #Thunder Blast from the Past #*Tribute to Power Rangers Dino Thunder #Emergency #*A Tribute to Power Rangers S.P.D. #International #*A Tribute to Battle Fever J # # # #Moon! #*a tribute to Power Rangers In Space # #It's About Time #*A Tribute to Power Rangers Time Force #Dancing with the Dinos, Part 1 #* Tribute to Power Rangers Dino Charge/Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (Part 1) #Dancing With the Dinos, Part 2 #*A Tribute to Power Rangers Dino Charge/Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (Part 2) # # # # # # # 'Season' 2 # Band Camp, Part 1: It Came from the Cosmos # Band Camp, Part 2: Music from the Cosmos # Band Camp, Part 3: Angels in the Architecture # Say Hello to Stjerneklart # # # # Specials *Spy Squadron the Movie: Super Sentai X Power Rangers War **Takes Place between episode (~~) and Episode (~~) * * ........................................................ . Category:Power Rangers Spy Squadron Category:Series